1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical instrument including a medical needle that is used for puncturing tissues.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, medical needles have been widely used for various purposes such as tissue biopsy and drainage of pus performed by puncturing tissues. For general medical needles, the end of a tubular member formed of a metal is obliquely cut such that the end slants to the axis, whereby a sharp distal end is formed in the needles.
Although the general medical needle has one sharp distal end, as a medical needle for tissue biopsy, a needle called a Franseen needle in which three sharp distal ends are formed is also known.